


Need Me

by LoveLiberty



Category: Guti/Raul
Genre: M/M, Real Madrid CF
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2020-11-25 22:36:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20919761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveLiberty/pseuds/LoveLiberty
Summary: 秘书吴x上司十四 办公室恋情（？）





	1. Chapter 1

古蒂坐在床上，努力回忆自己是怎么和秘书滚到一起的。  
昨晚他醉得一塌糊涂，准备回去时才想起没有开车，于是给劳尔打了个电话。  
并不是工作时间，但男人开着车，如约来到了酒吧门口。  
他还记劳尔搭在方向盘上的手。匀称的，骨节分明，无名指上闪烁着银白的金属光泽，昭示着男人是别人的所有物。  
他报复般地将自己的手掌覆在上面，在温热中触到一丝冷意，他知道是那枚该死的戒指。但今晚古蒂不想理会，反正他喝多了，醉鬼做什么都理所当然。他贴上劳尔的唇，将那些无意义的话语都堵了回去。  
“想操我吗？”带着酒精味的，混乱的吻告一段落。古蒂意犹未尽地舔舔嘴唇，有些迷离地看着他，知道自己的语气有多放荡。昏暗的光线下，古蒂看不清劳尔的脸，只能感受到后者逐渐变粗重的喘息声，一阵一阵扇向鼻尖。  
他摸向男人的裆部，如愿以偿地触到一块硬热。  
“在那之前，你可以先尝尝它。”劳尔摁住古蒂的头，迫使他将嘴贴在那一块烫得吓人的布料上。古蒂顺从地用牙齿拉开拉链，娴熟的动作刺痛了劳尔的眼。他粗暴地扯住古蒂的金发，将他拽起来对着自己：“你看起来像个婊子。”  
接下来的一切都成了零散的碎片。他记得劳尔将他扔在副驾驶上，扣好安全带。而他不安分地挣扎着，扭头去捕捉男人的嘴唇——他们一直纠缠到宾馆的床上。男人急不可耐地吻他，几近撕咬地吸吮他的脖颈，手上扩张的动作却轻缓而温柔——  
记忆戛然而止。古蒂觉得自己的头又疼了起来，该死的宿醉。  
浴室的水声停了。不一会儿，劳尔从里面走了出来，上身赤裸，腰间简单地系着一条浴巾，黑色的卷发湿漉漉地贴在额头上。他伸手去拿挂在架子上的毛巾，手臂在空中画出一条流畅的曲线，浴室漏出些许光线，为他镀上一层淡金。  
男人光裸的腹肌和腰线在他眼前晃悠，古蒂有些舌干口燥。  
“你醒了？”劳尔一面擦着头发，向床边走去。腰下的浴巾随着肩膀摆动的弧度微微颤动，古蒂真想将它一把扯下来，“感觉怎么样？”  
“挺好的。”古蒂掀开被子想下床，下身突如起来的不适令他膝盖一软。好在劳尔快步走到他身边，伸手揽住了他的背。  
“别急，我帮你清理过了。”劳尔扶着他坐回床上，右手的那枚戒指在古蒂眼前晃了一下。  
“谢谢。”古蒂下意识地用手锤了捶酸痛的腰，他感到劳尔有些粗糙的手掌覆了上来，轻轻地揉捏着。他不由自主地发出了声低低的，满足的轻叹。  
男人简单地吻了吻他的脸颊，嘴唇柔软干净，带着清新的须后水香气。坚硬的胡茬蹭得古蒂痒痒的。他有些克制不住，转身抱住劳尔，有些迷恋地摩挲着男人脊背的每一寸温度。  
这是他所梦寐以求的一幕。他能干的秘书总是坐在另一张办公桌上，戴着细框眼镜，专注地低头翻越文件。偶尔劳尔会站起来帮他倒水，古蒂的目光总不由自主地下移，他尽情地想象着那具包裹在西装下的美妙肉体，肌肉丰满的大腿，微微翘起的臀和裆部隐约的鼓起——这令他感到燥热。  
但男人无名指上扎眼的婚戒，总能拉回他的理智。那是一枚简约的金属小环，上面什么都没有，但古蒂可以确定内侧一定刻着伴侣的名字。这正是男人的风格，含蓄，稳妥，带着极简主义的优雅。  
有时他会盯着戒指发愣，有时又会厌恶地将目光刻意挪开。不管怎么说，他隐隐地嫉妒另一枚戒指的所有者。在古蒂的想象里，那是一个小鸟依人，通情达理的美丽女性，也许劳尔早已和她有了孩子。毕竟不是所有人都像自己一样，比起享受所谓家庭的温暖，他更乐于无牵无挂地保持单身，和不同的人接吻，清晨在陌生的床上醒来。  
古蒂从不关心炮友是否有伴侣，那不是他在乎的事。过多的打听只会毁了性的乐趣。  
所以他不明白自己为什么要揪着一些莫名其妙的东西不放，他只想和劳尔做爱不是吗。  
“今天是周末，你想去做什么？”劳尔停下了手上的动作，从身后轻轻环住他的腰，嘴唇贴在他的耳边，“或者，我送你回家？”  
“我自己回去就行。”古蒂不着痕迹地挣开男人的怀抱，去衣架上拿昨晚脱下的衬衣，“房费我会打到你的卡上。感谢你昨天去接我。”  
“不用。”劳尔显然有些莫名其妙，他也站了起来，“不要多休息一下吗，你昨天——”  
“我很好。”古蒂咬着牙打断道。他下身那处还红肿着，迈开腿便感到细密的疼痛。男人操起他来真是毫不留情。  
“不用苦心经营这些无聊的事，明白吗。除了工作关系，我们只是炮友。”古蒂披上外套，俊美的脸上笑意凉薄。他拍拍男人有些呆滞的面颊，低头在那双唇上轻啄一口，“我走了。咱们上班时见。”  
随着逐渐远去的脚步声，房门不轻不重地关上了。  
男人坐回床边，眼神落在身旁凌乱的被褥上。  
就在昨晚，漂亮的上司还紧紧搂着他的脖子，呜咽地说着“我爱你”。被情欲浸透的沙哑声线，令他埋在古蒂身体里的性器不由得涨大了一圈。  
劳尔烦躁低抓了抓湿漉漉的头发，他不明白是哪里出了问题。


	2. Chapter 2

周二，古蒂一早就懒洋洋地坐在了办公椅上，随手翻看几个部门的上周工作报告。  
他还没想好该用什么表情面对自己的秘书。也许无需多虑，他想他那天说的已经够直白了。劳尔懂得界限在哪里，他们都是聪明人。  
劳尔是踩着点来的，这不像他一贯的作风——手里还端着两杯咖啡。  
男人关上门，径直走向古蒂。猝不及防地，他俯身吻了吻后者的脸颊：“早安。”  
古蒂有些讥讽地勾起唇角，即使他不得不承认，这个意料之外的吻令他昨日熬夜的疲惫一扫而空。空气中弥漫着咖啡的甜香，如果不是在冷冰冰的办公室里，如果男人手上的那枚戒指不那么碍眼，他几乎要以为他们是一对分享早餐的普通情侣。  
“保持距离，你知道现在是上班时间。”他装出副不为所动的样子，用一种命令的口吻。他留意到劳尔的表情微微有些僵硬，语气不由下意识软了几分：“如果你想，我们下班可以一起去酒吧。”  
劳尔一言不发，居高临下地注视着他。  
“或许我们可以再找个人，一起玩点有意思的。”古蒂的目光不受控制地落在劳尔的右手手指上。他当然没尝试过那个，但为了心里那隐隐想激怒男人的念头，他什么都可以说出来。  
不出所料，劳尔的手攥紧了，那是心情不悦的前兆：“你不记得那天晚上的事了？”  
“我有很多个晚上，和不同的人。你指哪个？”古蒂无所谓地耸耸肩。他满意地看到男人脸上的笑意像肥皂泡一样彻底消失了。  
“你叫我的名字，哭着求我更用力些。”劳尔俯下身，嘴唇贴在上司的耳边，温热的气流一阵阵刮擦着古蒂的耳廓，“你抓着我的背，大腿被干得不断发抖——”  
古蒂的喉结动了动，男人正一颗颗解开他衬衫上的扣子，露出锁骨以下被吮吻得青紫的皮肤：“这些还不足以让你好好回忆一遍吗？看来我还是太仁慈了。”  
“等等，你不会是想在这里做……”古蒂的声线不由自主地蒙上一层恐慌.面前温文尔雅的男人一反常态，散发出危险的气息。他试图站起来，手腕却被劳尔紧紧扣住。  
男人松开皮带，将手摁在他的裆部，满意地听见上司发出一声急促的喘息：“身体的记忆力倒是好得多。没关系，我们来好好复习一遍。”  
椅子发出濒临散架的嘎吱声。古蒂被男人压在身下，他又闻到了熟悉的香根草气息，是劳尔惯用的须后水。他喜欢这个味道。男人每个小小的细节都令他痴迷，袖口露出的一小截手表，阅读时架在高鼻梁上的细框眼镜，以及每天发梢卷起的黑色弧度。  
他伸手拽住劳尔的领带，将那双诱人的嘴唇拉向自己，试图找回些主动权。劳尔反应过来，不甘示弱地回应着。他们的舌尖来回纠缠，在口腔中上演着一场充满情欲的战争。  
隔着布料，古蒂感到大腿被一块硬热的部分紧紧顶住。他松开劳尔，得意地舔舔唇：“我尝起来怎么样？”  
劳尔不动声色地盯着他嘴角带出的那一缕银丝。他们有一瞬间的沉默，古蒂的心吊了起来——紧接着，男人将他从椅子上拽起，轻而易举地抱到了木质的的办公桌上。  
“别，我没有润滑剂。你要是忍不住，我也许可以考虑给你口交。”直至劳尔强迫他打开双腿，胯部紧紧地顶在那个干涩的小洞上时，古蒂终于意识到了事情的严重性。他原以为向来中规中矩的秘书不过在虚张声势，但男人的表情看上去很认真，带着一丝意料之中的怒意。  
“我带了。”劳尔没有理会这番让步，他摁住挣扎着想要跳下桌子的古蒂，另一只手伸进了一旁的公文包里。  
当第一根湿润的手指缓缓插进甬道，古蒂疼得呜咽出声。劳尔怜惜地吻他，抚弄早已挺立的阴茎，扩张的动作却没有停下来。  
“你他妈早打算干我……啊！”古蒂被粗暴地拉下桌子，劳尔强迫他背过身趴着，没等古蒂再多说一个字，后穴突如其来的异物感令他双腿一软。  
“呜，好疼……”古蒂的眼睛开始不受控制地分泌出生理泪水，抓住桌沿的手指用力得发白，腰部随劳尔的缓缓挺进止不住地颤抖。  
“放松。”劳尔拍了拍他的屁股，哄小孩似的说道，“一会儿就不疼了。”  
“你骗我——”古蒂可怜兮兮地咬着唇，不知道自己的声音听着有多色情。  
劳尔摁住他的腰，浅浅地抽插起来。男人的性器太大了，仿佛要把未扩张充分的狭小入口撑裂。古蒂努力地放松身体，颈处的薄汗将细软的金发湿成一缕缕。  
起初的疼痛过去后，快感逐渐占了上风。劳尔欣赏着上司光滑的脊背，白瓷般的皮肤下肌肉紧绷，让他联想到草原上雄狮利齿下的羚羊。这个前几分钟前还傲慢地说着“现在是工作时间”的金发男人，浑身赤裸地趴在办公桌上，翘起屁股迎合着自己——  
他加快了速度，每一下都操得更深。内壁里的软肉紧紧吸着他，仿佛某种变相的邀请。  
“不，不要了……你停一下……”古蒂几乎被男人突然加大的力度钉死在桌子上。他断断续续地抽噎着，努力扭过头，哀求地看了劳尔一眼，唇边牵着一缕来不及吞咽的银丝。殊不知不经意间流露出的软弱只能令男人更加兴奋。  
劳尔调整好位置，每一下都准确地碾在一处小小的凸起上。他了解这具身体，它远比其所有者更加诚实。  
古蒂的前端开始渗出半透明的液体，在一次次的顶撞中摩擦着抽屉，像在画某种淫靡的图腾。劳尔握住它，粗糙的手指在铃口处轻轻刮擦着。他用另一只手环住古蒂的腰，上前一步，性器深深地埋进古蒂的体内。  
古蒂感到肩上一疼，他知道那是男人的牙齿。随即劳尔埋进他的肩窝，温情地舔吻着脖颈，像猛兽在安抚被自己标记的猎物。  
“我爱你。”劳尔很轻很轻地在他耳边说。古蒂鼻子一酸，他摸索着握住那只环在自己腰上的手，果不其然碰到了那只冷硬的金属小环。他知道自己什么都不该相信，男人不过是喜欢操他的感觉——  
所以他什么也没说，只是侧着头和劳尔交换了一个甜腥的吻。泪水落在他们相接的唇上，他希望劳尔以为这不过是生理反应。  
古蒂抽泣着高潮了，他头高高仰起，犹如一只濒死的天鹅。金发黏在他潮湿的额头上，劳尔伸手拨开它们，轻吻上司被汗水浸透的脸颊。  
当劳尔终于将避孕套扯下来，扔进垃圾桶里时，古蒂累得只能趴在桌子上喘气，光裸的臀部上还带着些许水痕。他浑身赤裸，只剩下鞋袜，而劳尔甚至连领带的都纹丝未动。  
劳尔扶古蒂坐回椅子上，帮他穿上皱巴巴的衬衫，像个真正的、体贴的秘书一样。  
“……你他妈就不怕我炒了你。”古蒂的胸口剧烈起伏着，他还没从方才的性事中缓过神来。  
劳尔笑着亲了亲他的嘴角，转身去清理被他们折腾得乱七八糟的桌面。  
“你不会的。”


	3. Chapter 3

古蒂不是个乐于维持感情的人。事实上，他认真恋爱的次数两根手指就能数完。磨磨唧唧的长期关系令他感到厌倦。  
但这次似乎有些不同。  
他和劳尔几乎每天都待在一起。每一个早晨，男人都准时开车来到他家门口，然后一起去街角的咖啡店买早餐。古蒂喜欢这里的甜甜圈，而劳尔钟爱美式咖啡。  
他们会在车里交换一个浅尝辄止的吻。古蒂总能尝到劳尔唇齿间咖啡的香气。纯粹、温暖，不掺杂一丝甜腻，令他莫名联想到夏日阳光下的田野。  
“你好苦。”他们分开时，古蒂说。他的唇上泛着一层薄薄的光。  
劳尔摸了摸他耳后的金发，像在爱抚一只猫：“你不喜欢？”  
古蒂笑了，伸手将他拉向自己。再一次，他们接吻。  
“我喜欢。”

他们越来越像一对真正的恋人。他喜欢和劳尔待在一起，即使什么也不做，只是静静地看着那双温柔的黑色眼睛。  
劳尔说过很多次“我爱你”。有时是在床上，有时是在每天的告别时刻。往往伴随着一个吻的开始或终结。  
但古蒂从没回应过什么，只是低垂着眼帘沉默。  
有一回他们气喘吁吁地倒在办公室的沙发上。劳尔握住他汗湿的手指，贴在唇边，有一下没一下地轻吻。  
“我爱你。”劳尔低声说。他微微垂头，嘴唇触在古蒂的指尖。  
古蒂却像触了电般，猛地缩回手。  
“不要再这样说了。”  
劳尔惊愕地望着他。  
“没有意义。我不需要你说这些。”古蒂的目光不受控制地落在劳尔的无名指上，那枚小小的银色指环几乎要把他的视线烫伤了，“即使你不说，我也可以和你做爱。”  
“你是什么意思？”劳尔显然没有反应过来，他呆呆地看着古蒂。  
“意思是，我们只是炮友。”古蒂恨透了他这副无辜的样子，分明结了婚的是他——  
“你还是这样认为吗？”劳尔的声音听起来仿佛被人刺了一刀。  
古蒂耸耸肩，灰蓝的眼睛里流露出一丝嘲讽。  
“是的，一直如此。”  
劳尔不说话了。古蒂满以为他会摔门而去，或者和自己大吵一架。  
但他没有。  
男人只是默默地整理好衣服，将放在一边的眼睛架回鼻梁上，兀自坐回了办公桌。

第二天劳尔没有在楼下等他。古蒂知道男人在和他赌气，莫名其妙而又理所当然。但他庆幸自己足够聪明，赶在一切陷进去之前，赶在一切无法回头之前——从那条界限的边缘迅速抽离。  
也许他对劳尔怀有那么一点点感情。古蒂一个人站在街角的咖啡店边啃着甜甜圈，想，但那也只是一点点而已。在成年人的世界里，这点微不足道的感情影响不了什么，即使劳尔也爱他。不，他压根不在乎劳尔是否爱他，他们的关系不过建立在肉欲上——那为什么要对劳尔说那番话？他分明可以逢场作戏，用一句“我也是”敷衍过去。  
古蒂头一回搞不明白自己了。尽管他仍摆出一副无所谓的样子，心里却比谁都清楚自己在自欺欺人。  
他走进办公室。他的秘书正一如既往地提早坐在办公桌旁，专注地盯着桌上的文件。  
这几日除了正常的交流，他们连一句多余的早安都没有。古蒂在晚上会跑去酒吧，毕竟没有人再拉着他去灯光昏淡的公园里散步了。但那些一个接一个的搭讪竟前所未有地令他厌烦。他总是再清醒不过地走路回家，独自一人，带着一领口冷瑟的夜风。  
“嘿。”古蒂伸出手，在劳尔面前晃了晃。后者连一个眼神都没给他，自顾自地将纸张翻了一页。  
古蒂习惯性地舔舔嘴唇，明白劳尔还没有消气。不过，是时候结束这场无聊的冷战了。  
劳尔终于放下笔，透过镜片端详他，脸上什么表情都没有。古蒂勾起唇角，他知道这家伙是在故作镇定，他的秘书总是这样慢热——而他明白要如何挑起劳尔的兴致。  
所以他张开双膝，跨坐在了劳尔的腿上。久违的体温透过薄薄的西裤传来。  
古蒂搂着他的肩，埋头亲吻他领口露出的一小截脖颈。淡淡的须后水气息再一次浸满他的鼻腔。他感到自己的下身已经开始发硬，不受控制地轻轻磨蹭着男人的大腿。  
但劳尔分明还什么都没做，连手指都安安稳稳地放在扶手上。  
他有些失去耐心了，急不可耐地凑过去索取那对微抿着的唇。劳尔没有反抗，任由古蒂像只小兽一样轻轻撕咬着自己。他近距离凝视着那双合上的金色眼睫，心头微微一动。  
古蒂放开她，身体随隔着布料的轻吻一路下滑，最后跪在了男人的脚边。他低垂着眼帘，伸手解开眼前的皮带，用牙齿去咬那个小小的拉链——一如他们那充满了酒精和欲望的初次接触。  
劳尔的呼吸变得粗重起来，看着古蒂用那张吻过他的嘴慢慢扯开最后一层遮掩，将硬起的柱身包裹进温热的口腔。他忍不住发出一声低低的呻吟，奖赏似的揉了揉那头细软的金发。  
仿佛受到了某种鼓励，古蒂缓缓地吞吐着，抬起蓝色的眼眸看他。他们的目光相触了。不知是不是错觉，劳尔在那双海水般的眼睛里读到一份小小的歉意和委屈。  
不合时宜的敲门声忽然响起。劳尔猛地抬起头，不等他说话，门被人推开了。  
劳尔迅速地将椅子向前挪去，手肘靠到了桌前。古蒂险些被突然深入口腔的阴茎呛得咳出声。他被彻底挤到了不算宽敞的办公桌下。  
“古蒂呢？他让我把报告打印出来交给他。”员工环视了办公室一圈，没有见着自己的上级。  
“他出去了。你把东西放我这里吧。”劳尔努力让声音保持平稳。哪怕知道有人进来，胯下的人也并不安分。从最初的惊吓中回过神，古蒂坏心眼地继续舔吻着他的阴茎，手掌滑过他被西裤包裹得严严实实的，结实的小腿。  
“哦，还有一件事，你转告他……”那人开始滔滔不绝地说了起来。劳尔托着下巴，装出一副专注的样子，目不转睛地注视着他——其实一个字也没能听进去。  
他真想把古蒂揪出来狠操一顿，他知道他们在冒险。只要那人再往前走几步，或者留意到什么声响，一切就全完蛋了。但这种提心吊胆的紧张感，反而刺激了他的性欲。古蒂也敏锐地感到自己嘴里的东西涨大了一圈。  
员工终于结束了讲述。头尾大约不过两三分钟，劳尔却觉得仿佛有一个世纪那么煎熬。他心不在焉地点点头，示意对方可以出去了。  
门一关上。劳尔就把他从办公桌下拽了起来，金发男人嘴唇湿漉漉的，无辜地看着他。  
“你太乱来了。连门都忘了锁。”劳尔本想教训他一顿，对着那双闪着水光的蓝眼睛，顿时又没了脾气。他握着古蒂的腰，强迫他坐在自己的大腿上。  
“我们哪次不乱来？”古蒂坏笑着舔舔唇，好像刚刚在品尝什么美味的甜食。他迫不及待地解开自己的皮带，拽下裤子。他早就硬了，跪在狭小的桌子底下，听着劳尔欲盖弥彰地与那人交谈——这家伙永远这么假正经，哪怕上司正趴在下面舔他的老二。  
“你帮我……弄……”他喘息着靠在劳尔身上，腰部酥软。随即感到下身被手掌包裹住了，敏感的皮肤甚至触到了那枚坚硬的指环。他感到一丝没来由的悲哀，但这很快被汹涌的快感抛到了脑后。  
他们的阴茎紧贴在一起。古蒂的呼吸也开始变得急促起来。他颤抖着解开白衬衫上的几颗扣子，露出颈部以下光洁的皮肤。一只有些粗糙的手立刻伸了进去，揉搓着他的乳头。  
劳尔贴在他的脸颊旁，轻轻啃咬着他的耳垂：“太久没有我，可算忍不住了？”他的手极缓地在他们阴茎的顶端磨蹭着，老茧有意无意地蹭过那个淌着些粘液的小洞。  
古蒂轻轻呜咽一声，抱紧了他。像是某种变相的承认。  
他们几乎在同时高潮了。他和劳尔交换了一个温热潮湿的吻。白色的液体沾湿了手心，有几滴溅在了被弄得皱巴巴的西装上。  
古蒂像是被人抽空了力气，伏在他身上喘息。劳尔轻轻地抚摸着他的脊背。他们清晰地听见了彼此的心跳声，在安静的室内格外分明。  
他忽然勾住了劳尔的手指，展开那只放松的手掌，慢慢扣紧。劳尔任由他牵着自己，伸手搂住他的腰。  
他没有再说“我爱你”，但此刻古蒂却很想听。哪怕是假的也没有关系。

他们似乎回到了原先的状态，劳尔还是准时开车到他楼下，他们一起去街角的咖啡店。他们还是肆无忌惮地在车里接吻，咖啡和甜甜圈的味道融化在一起。  
唯一不同的是，劳尔没有再说过那句话。男人看他的眼神里隐隐透了些无奈。尽管多数时候，那双黑色的眼瞳依旧是温柔的。  
古蒂知道自己做错了。他本不该去修复他们之间的关系，将自己推上一条愚蠢的道路。他贪恋那人的怀抱，却不再仅仅是出于肉欲。  
那枚冷硬的戒指依旧横在那里，日复一日地加深他的绝望。  
他感到久违的痛苦。他总是随心所欲地追逐快乐，本以为自己早已遗忘了这个词。有时候他想问一问劳尔，关于他的家庭——为什么这家伙总有这么多时间同自己腻在一起。但他不知该怎么开口。  
他们是炮友，不过是炮友。古蒂一遍遍地暗自强调着，却难以再自我欺骗下去。  
某个宁静的午后，他们牵着手在街上散步，仿佛一对甜蜜的恋人。  
“你喜欢什么花？”劳尔问。他们路过一个花店，止住了步伐。  
古蒂歪着头想了想，说：“玫瑰吧。”继而笑着晃了晃紧紧相扣的手，“你不会想给我买花吧？”  
劳尔松开他，走进了门。不一会儿便出来了，手里拿着一朵含苞的玫瑰。  
他递给古蒂，露出一个有些孩子气的笑。他们的掌心又一次贴紧，沿着日光温暖的街道继续向前。  
古蒂仔细端详着手里热烈的花朵，红色的薄瓣上还带着几滴细小的水珠，在阳光下折射出晶莹的微光。  
“我是你高中时代的女朋友吗，能被一朵玫瑰哄得兴高采烈。”古蒂作出一副不解风情的样子，却没意识到自己的目光简直无法从手心里的花苞上移开，一脸傻傻的笑。  
“我知道你喜欢。”劳尔笑着说，趁机啄了一口他的面颊。  
他们静静地走着，享受着一小段温情的沉默。  
直至路过一个小小的巷口。劳尔放慢了脚步，有些突然地开口：“什么时候可以听你说‘我爱你’？”  
声音很轻，像是一片羽毛飘落在无波的湖面。  
古蒂猛地站住，他盯着那双真诚的眼睛，读到了里面隐隐约约的期待。  
“我……”他张了张口，目光却再一次不受控制地落在了男人的左手上。他看见那枚戒指，它的光刺痛了他的眼。  
古蒂低下头，努力想发出声音，却如同卡了壳。那句话，那几个分明轻而易举的发音，像是被锁进了心底最深的匣子里，连他也找不着钥匙。  
“……对不起。”最终，他低低地说。  
黑色的眸子顿时暗淡下去，一如天际逐渐消逝的夕阳。  
“你不必道歉。”劳尔的语气有些失落。他别过头，没有再看古蒂。  
他们并肩，无言地走完剩下的路。直到到了十字路口处，准备告别。  
“我愿意等。”劳尔忽然说。他抬眼看着古蒂，轻握住那只拿着玫瑰的手，在花瓣上落下一个浅浅的吻。  
“等到你愿意亲口告诉我的那一天。”


	4. Chapter 4

仿佛被卷进一个漩涡，有股力量不断拽着他下沉。  
古蒂努力挣扎，但是无济于事。  
“我需要请几天的假，你得准许。”劳尔把装满水的杯子放到桌子上，轻描淡写地冒出一句。  
“你要去做什么？”古蒂抬起头，下意识地问。  
“家里有些事。”劳尔没有看他，语气还是淡淡的。  
哦，家里。古蒂不想再打听下去了。他微微皱起眉，下一秒却又不着痕迹地松开了。  
“好。”古蒂应允了。他没有再多问，他不想知道答案。  
也许是不敢。  
“你看起来不太高兴。”劳尔盯着他。  
“我没有不高兴。”古蒂努力地勾起唇角，露出一个熟悉的笑。他解开自己的领带，然后是扣子——“我想做爱，你去把门锁上。”  
“你今天是怎么了？”劳尔有些疑惑地说着，却还是走过去落了锁。  
“我很好。”  
他们拥抱，在沙发上熟练地接吻，衣服凌乱地落在一旁。劳尔从抽屉里拿出避孕套——这家伙永远是一副负责任的样子。古蒂不无讥讽地想。  
劳尔很温柔地进入了他，双手扶着他轻颤的腰。潮湿的吻落在他锁骨以下的部分，牙齿留下浅浅的红痕。  
古蒂呻吟着，他的腿缠了上去，像一株柔软的藤。他凝视着那双漂亮的黑眼睛，竟从中读到了一丝埋在欲望下的深情。  
他的心底忽然冒出一个残忍而模糊的念头，紧接着它变得清晰了。  
“我永远不会对你说‘我爱你’。”古蒂用手肘撑起身，嘴角写满凉薄的笑意，挑衅般地看着他，“这辈子也不会。”  
他感到劳尔停住了动作，腰上的力道猛地收紧，几乎要把他掐得叫出声来。  
劳尔默不作声地看着他，脸上的表情像是结了冰。古蒂不由感到一阵病态的的快意。  
他在报复他，也狠狠地报复了自己。  
下一秒，他突然被狠狠地摁倒在了沙发上。劳尔扯下落在靠背上的领带，抓住古蒂的手腕，将它们并拢在一起。  
“喂，你干什么——”古蒂还没反应过来，双手已经被领带绑在了一起。他徒劳地挪动手臂，试图挣开束缚。  
“闭嘴。把腿张开。”劳尔冷冷地命令道。  
他从没见过劳尔这幅样子，男人永远是平静而温和的，即使在床上也能够很好地拿捏住尺度。  
没等古蒂再说一个字，劳尔已经掐紧身下人的扭动的腰，重新操了进去。他毫不留情地向前挺进，每一下都干得更深。  
阴茎粗暴地碾磨过内壁的软肉，快感和疼痛一并袭来。古蒂一开始还倔强地咬着下唇，不一会儿就呜咽出声。他哀求地看着压紧他的男人，后者也不为所动地盯着他，眼底满是冰冷的怒意。  
劳尔俯下身，一口咬住他的喉结，下身的动作也未停止。古蒂痛得叫出了声，试图推开他，手却被绑得动弹不得。  
“疼，我好疼……”他终于哭了出来，泪水黏住了颊上的金发。他反复唤着劳尔的名字，渴望得到一点点的怜惜。  
没有回答。劳尔像疯了一样操他，在古蒂的脖子上留下一个个鲜明的印记，粗长的性器几乎要将他钉死在沙发上。  
他被翻了过来，屈辱地跪趴着，屁股高高地撅起，像在邀请着男人的阴茎。古蒂不由得颤抖起来，他知道这个姿势能操得多深。  
“不，劳尔，等一等……”没等古蒂说完，男人就再一次贯穿了他。  
激烈的性事几乎要将他摧毁。古蒂的大脑一片空白，愉悦和痛苦交织成一张细密的网。唾液顺着他的嘴唇淌下。他叫着劳尔，用破碎的话语恳求他，身后的人却仿佛什么都没听到一般，不为所动。  
劳尔握住了他得不到抚慰的阴茎，略微粗糙的触感令他发出一声低喘。古蒂本以为男人终于从愤怒中回过神来，却不料紧接着劳尔收紧了手指，无情地堵住了铃口。  
“不，不要——”古蒂扭着腰想逃开，却被男人拽了回来，屁股上挨了一巴掌。他被干的几乎麻木的后穴不由得缩紧了，接下来又是一巴掌，羞耻的声音在办公室里格外清晰。  
“放松。”劳尔冷硬地吐出了两个字，加大了胯下冲刺的力度。古蒂被干得向前滑去，却被蛮横地揪住头发，迫使他后仰。  
他的性器涨得生疼，却无论如何也得不到释放。古蒂抽泣起来，努力忍受着男人的暴虐。  
劳尔放开手的一刻，他猝不及防地高潮了。精液像水一样溢了出来，在沙发上留下一道长长的湿痕。  
古蒂顿时瘫软下来。劳尔托住他疲软的腰，又狠操几下，终于拔了出来。  
他将领带解开。古蒂的手腕处被勒出了几道红痕。他努力撑起身，揉着自己酸胀的掌心，有些埋怨地看着劳尔：“你失控了。”  
男人面无表情地站了起来，迅速地穿上自己扔在地上的衬衫，紧接着是裤子，领带：“我走了。”  
“你要去哪里？”古蒂一愣，试图站起来。方才激烈的性事却令他双腿一软，坐回了沙发上。  
劳尔没有回答他，甚至没有回头看他一眼。  
“记得批准我的假期。”  
门关上了。古蒂愣愣地坐在那里，身上一片狼藉，润滑液白色的泡沫从后穴中流出，黏在大腿根部。  
他苦笑着倒在靠背上，用手臂遮住眼。  
他本在期待着什么，一个温存的吻，或是一句小小的道歉。  
但是什么都没有。

古蒂不记得自己是怎么在旁人的侧目下走出办公室的。劳尔在他的脖子上留下了青青紫紫的吻痕，往日男人总是很谨慎，只亲吻他锁骨以下的部分，生怕让职员们发现端倪。  
最糟的是，粗暴的性爱让他受了点伤。他几乎无法从沙发上站起来，他的腰在疼，后穴也是，双腿仿佛不是自己的。  
他坐在回家的地铁上，精疲力竭。在他几乎要在座位上睡着的时候，手机响了起来。  
古蒂看了一眼屏幕，是劳尔。  
一瞬间他松了口气似的，紧接着心头又莫名蹿升起一股怒意。他压下想要直接挂断的念头，深吸一口气，接了起来。  
“何塞。”他听见劳尔在叫他的名字，声音听起来很懊悔，“我很抱歉。”  
一时间，古蒂不知自己该说什么好。他该生气的，他理所应当生气。  
但在听见劳尔开口的一瞬，那些指责的话语统统在唇边化作一缕微不足道的轻烟。  
“你还在公司吗……我开车去接你？”电话那头的男人小心翼翼地问道。  
“不。我已经快到家了。”古蒂捏紧了手机。  
他们静默了。半晌，劳尔才再次开口。  
“你今晚如果有空，我们谈谈吧。”  
“没什么好谈的。”古蒂说，紧接着他意识到自己的语气不太好，于是放缓了声调，“我是说，我又没有在生你的气……我不在乎。”  
“我——”  
“不过，也许我们都需要时间考虑一些事。”他打断了劳尔，紧接着按下“结束通话” 。  
是的，他不在乎。古蒂放下手机，抬头看着玻璃上自己的倒影，脖子上的吻痕仍清晰可见。  
他什么都不该在乎。


End file.
